The study is based upon the fact that urinary Tamm-Horsfall protein concentration is decreased in diabetics. Since this protein binds to type 1 fimbriae, the decrease may increase the ability of E. coli with these fimbriae to bind to urothelial and increase disease. After, production of diabetes by pancreatectomy we plan to study Tamm-Horsfall urinary concentration and the effect on E. coli infection if an NIH application is funded. As a preliminary study for the diabetes project we purified Tamm-Horsfall protein (THP) from urine and produced anti-THP antibodies in rabbits. We were then able to test monkey urine for aggregated and disaggregated THP. In a single sample from each of two rhesus monkeys we determined THP in fg/ml urine as 0.625 and 1.25 aggregated THP and 1.70 and 2.75 disaggregated THP. We then assayed 24 hour urine samples from 2 cynomolgus monkeys collected each day for a week. The average THP in fg/mg creatinine was 0.134 and 0.114 for aggregated protein and 0.137 and 0.086 for disaggregated protein. One monkey has